


Freedom [Jean x Reader]

by icy_falls (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/icy_falls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Backup for my DA account~~</p><p>This work actually mean a whole lot to me, because its my first contest entry and managed to get a second ^U^</p><p>Please enjoy reading!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Freedom [Jean x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Backup for my DA account~~
> 
> This work actually mean a whole lot to me, because its my first contest entry and managed to get a second ^U^
> 
> Please enjoy reading!!

“Jean”

“…”

“Jeaaaaaaaan! Wake up” You called out to him as you hopped onto the bed beside him. 

Groaning out in frustration at all the movements you made, he mumbled something incoherent against the pillow before falling back to sleep.

Propping yourself up on your elbow, you laid on your side, marveling at how handsome he looked, with the morning sun shining in from the window against his bare back. 

 

Jean was lying on his stomach with half his face pressed into the fluffy pillow. His two-toned hair was tousled and his mouth was slightly parted as he snored lightly. You touched his cheek lightly, tracing his sharp features as gently as possible. From his nose, down to his lips and that strong, defined jawline you loved so much. 

Your eyes trailed over his muscular back and toned arms, and you sighed softly as you saw the large amount of scars that marred his body from years of fighting Titans. You had your own scars to bear too, but every mark the Titans left on him indicated how you might have lost him forever. 

“I’m feeling rather violated, [Name].” Jean’s husky voice broke your train of thoughts.

Your eyes snapped up to his face and saw that his eyes were still closed, but he had a shit-eating grin plastered onto his face. 

“Why don’t you make a sketch? It’ll last longer.” He said as he open his eyes to look at you with a mischievous glint in his amber orbs.

Yep, there he was. Your cocky boyfriend. You almost regretted having to wake him up. After all, he was a lot more modest when he was asleep.

Rolling your eyes, you told him, “Shut up and get your ass out of bed, Jean”

“I’d rather you get your ass into bed with me” He scoffed before shifting to lie on his side. Before you could protest, he pulled your body closer to him, tangling your legs together, with his arm around waist, his face inches away from yours. 

Pushing a lock of [h/c] hair out of your face, he let his fingers linger on your cheek as he gazed into your [e/c] eyes. His cheeky grin morphed into a breathtaking smile and you smiled back at him.

“Let’s just sleep in today…” He whispered as his eyelids fluttered shut.

“Noooooo Jean!! Don’t go back to sleep!” You whined as you hit his chest once, and added softly, “Don’t you remember what day today is?” 

His eyes opened immediately and you could literally see him register the date in his head before he beamed.

“Yeah I remember. It’s our anniversary, how could I forget?” He kissed the tip of your nose, and chuckled when you scrunched your nose up. 

~~ 

You were walking along the beach, enjoying the feeling of the sand between your toes, with Jean right beside you, looking down at your blissful expression as you looked out into the ocean. The sunlight reflected against the clear blue water, making the surface sparkle beautifully.

Earlier, after you finally gotten Jean out of bed, he brought you on a romantic picnic, before the two of you made your way to the beach. 

 

A year.

One whole year had passed since the last Titan had been brought down.  
One whole year, since Jean declared his undying love for you.  
Although you two had been in love since your trainee days, it was difficult to be in a relationship knowing that you may loose each other any day. So it was only when the last Titan went up in smoke, that Jean pulled you into a passionate kiss, asking you to be his. 

It has also been a whole year since humanity won against the Titans. Humanity had finally gained freedom. No longer were they confined in the Walls like caged animals. People have started moving out of the Walls, venturing into new terrains without fear of the Titans coming back.

Without a doubt, you were happy that Humanity had finally won. 

But the war had taken its toll on you, as well as the rest of the Survey Corps who survived to see this victory, both physically and mentally. Nightmares plagued the dreams of the soldiers, watching their comrades; their friends die time after time… Although the Titans were gone, no one could erase the memory of the horror those monsters caused. All the blood; the destruction… all imprinted into the minds of the soldiers. 

As the months passed, the nightmares have dwindled down, but on some nights, you still woke up screaming. Through it all, Jean has always been there for you, holding you close to him as you calmed down. He was your rock, and you were his. You supported each other, filling up all the empty holes in each other’s soul with love. 

 

“They would have loved to see the ocean…” You muttered as tears started to form in your eyes. 

“Yeah… they would have. Especially Armin…” Jean sighed as he looked out to the horizon.

 

All your friends were gone. They had sacrificed themselves, every one of them fighting to their last breath.

Each one of them died a hero. 

Their graves lay on a hill outside the Walls, where it was peaceful. A place where many people now went to pay their respects to. You and Jean were the only ones in the squad who survived.

 

A tear fell from your eyes as you thought of how bittersweet the victory was. Jean squeezed your hand comfortingly, and wiped the tear away. “They would want us to be happy, [Name]. Wherever they are, they’re watching over us. They would want us to live on. For them.”

You stared into Jean’s eyes for a moment, before wiping away the tears in your eyes, as you said, “You’re right. I-I’m sorry Jean. We’re on a date and I’m ruining it by-“

A pair of lips being pressed onto yours stopped you from saying anything else. His lips molded against yours perfectly as he held your body close to him.  Pulling away, he rested his forehead against yours, and gazed at you with so much adoration in his amber eyes. 

“[Name], our friends may be dead, but they’ll always live on in our hearts.  We won’t ever forget them. Humanity will never forget any of us who fought for our cause. But for now, all I want to do is live the rest of my life with you. Words can’t explain how grateful I am that you’re still here with me now, and I love you. So much…”

Your heart thumped loudly against your chest as you buried your face into the crook of his neck, holding on to him as tightly as possible. 

“I love you too, Jean” You mumbled against his neck as he held you snugly against him. Smiling, you knew that no matter what, Jean would always be right there with you.

 

_Your friends had gained their wings of freedom, and one day, you would meet them again.  
One day, you would all be reunited, and Jean would still be by your side, until the end of time._


End file.
